journeys end in lovers meeting
by thetardisissherlocked
Summary: Lieutenant Duckling AU. Killian's been away on a mysterious mission for nearly a year, and Emma can't help feeling a bit lonely at Anna and Kristoff's wedding. My gift to lieutenantswansduckling for Once Upon a Secret Santa. Hope you enjoy!


It's truly a hell of a wedding.

Emma whirls across the ballroom with Elsa, hands clasped as they spin like children, both laughing until they're breathless with delight. Anna all but drags her new husband out to join them, nearly tripping over the voluminous skirt of her wedding gown as she spins. It's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, Emma knows- and she can see her parents standing at the edge of the room, shaking their heads fondly as she weaves through the other dancers- but it's far more fun than the stately pavane that one of the older guests had insisted on.

The song ends with a crash, followed by polite applause from all of the guests, and Emma curtsies extravagantly to her partner.

"Gods, Emma," Elsa gasps, still giggling as she leads the way off the floor. "Did you see the Ambassador's face?"

"I've never seen anyone turn that shade of purple before." Emma grins, fanning herself with her hand, and pulls her friend into the crowd. "Come on, I need some air before the next dance."

"I can't, I've got to dance with-"

"Captain Jones?" Emma teases, smile widening as her friend blushes. "Go on, then."

"You're certain?" Elsa bites her lip, hesitant, but glances over her shoulder. Emma can see Liam waiting, the picture of propriety in his gleaming uniform, a mischievous glint in his eye as he looks over at the two women. He winks at Elsa, who turns an even deeper shade of pink.

"Elsa, _go_ ," Emma urges, turning her friend towards the man and giving her a little shove. "Liam has been watching you all day, you know he has. If you make him stand there for any longer, pondering whether or not it's _good form_ to be head-over-heels for you, I think he might spontaneously combust."

"It is a bit improper," Elsa murmurs. "I mean, he is a captain in _your_ Navy."

"Oh, please. You can do as you like, _Queen_ Elsa, and that includes dancing." Emma gives her another little push. "Now go. We can debate what the pair of you will name your children later."

Elsa giggles but finally moves off, joining Liam at the edge of the dance floor. Smiling, Emma watches as Liam bows, offering Elsa his hand with a flourish. The pair steps out onto the floor, taking their place among the dancers. Elsa tilts her head towards Liam as he whispers something in her ear, nearly doubling over with laughter as the music begins. Liam smirks, and Emma's heart clenches. She likes Liam, she truly does- and she hopes that, if everything continues as it has been over the past few months, she'll be dancing at his wedding to Elsa at some point in the near future. But while she grins and curtsies and eases her way through the crowd, desperate for some space, she can't deny to herself that seeing Liam only reminds her of the person who _isn't_ nearby.

Who hasn't been nearby for almost a _year_.

Emma finally makes it out of the ballroom, gathering the skirt of her gown in both hands as she descends the wide staircase. Wedding guests are scattered along the stairs in twos and threes, ripples of laughter echoing across the marble. Arendelle's summer palace is lovely, if enormous, though Emma prefers the winter palace. Elsa constructs a new one every year, building an extravagant ice structure that glitters throughout the season, and it's always a delight to arrive in time to watch her friend magic the palace into existence.

Reaching the foot of the stairs, Emma hesitates for a moment. Through the tall windows, she can see more guests strolling through the elaborate formal gardens, their colorful finery gleaming in the moonlight. The enormous front door opens, and the rush of evening air brings Princess Alexandra's familiar in with it. The sound seals her decision; as much as she likes the other girl, Alexandra has been nearly insufferable since her wedding earlier in the year, and Emma is very much not in the mood to hear about the wonders of _True Love_. Turning, she walks down a corridor by the stairs, ducking behind one of the tapestries into a small passage. It dead-ends at a heavy wooden door, and she reaches behind the nearest wall sconce, pulling out the key Elsa had hidden there during the first summer Emma had spent in Arendelle.

Unlocking the door, she pushes her way out into the orchard, enjoying the rush of the cool evening air. She hides the key underneath a nearby rock, smoothing her skirt as she straightens up. A breeze stirs the treetops, leaves rustling softly, and she lets out a long, slow breath.

 _Finally._

She follows the dirt path snaking through the grass, walking until she reaches the largest tree in the orchard. Three swings hang from the wide branches, moving slowly in the breeze, and she sinks down onto the nearest one with a sigh. Wrapping her hands around the ropes, she kicks back a bit, swinging as much as her gown will allow.

"I must say, I was beginning to get a bit nervous," says a familiar voice behind her.

Emma freezes, her shoes skidding across the ground as she drags herself to a halt. She shuts her eyes for a brief moment, heart racing, and counts to ten. She gets to her feet slowly, turning on the spot.

"Killian?" she breathes, eyes widening as she takes him in.

"Aye, Your Highness. In the flesh," he says, and he's smiling that same wonderful smile she's been struggling to remember, one eyebrow quirked and dimples flashing in his cheeks, but he doesn't move closer. He looks wonderful, resplendent in his spotless uniform, dark hair slightly shorter than the last time she'd seen him. It's almost unfair, how handsome he is- he's even more attractive than she'd remembered.

For one horrible moment, Emma thinks that she might faint, but steadies herself. If she swoons at the sight of him, he'll never let her live it down, and she'll have to toss him from the tallest tower of Elsa's ice palace next winter, and Elsa will be _quite_ cross with her.

She realizes belatedly that he's waiting for her to speak. "What are you doing here?"

His smile fades slightly, and he reaches up to scratch behind his ear nervously. "Well, I- you always sneak away during balls and parties, so I thought- I wanted to surprise you."

"It's almost been a year, Killian," she says, struggling to keep her voice steady.

"Aye, I know, love," he says softly, lips curving in a sad half-smile. "And not a day has gone by that I've not thought of you."

"But those thoughts couldn't make it to paper?" She raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Not a single letter, in a year. If it weren't for Liam, I would've thought-" Emma hesitates, feeling her heart twist as he winces.

"Thought what?" he asks.

"That you'd _died_ ," she snaps. "Gods, I thought it was possible that you _had_ died, and he was under orders not to tell me."

"Emma, love, I never-"

"You told me you loved me, then you disappeared on a dangerous, top-secret mission," she interrupts. "And you didn't say goodbye."

"I wanted to," he says, and she snorts. "Emma, I did. But I was afraid that if I saw you, if you asked- I would have told you everything, and I couldn't do that."

"Why did you go at all?" she whispers. "I thoughtwe were happy."

"We _were_ happy," he insists. "But I- I had to do it, because it was the only way I could think of to do what needed to be done." He gestures to the shoulder of his jacket, and Emma takes a step closer, studying the familiar insignias.

"You've been promoted, Captain," she says, reaching out to brush his epaulettes with her fingertips. "My congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I still don't understand." Emma watches him through her eyelashes, keeping her hands folded demurely at her waist. "If you wanted to be promoted, I don't see why you had to do it this way."

He takes a deep breath. "It's for you."

"It's lovely, don't get me wrong, but I don't think your uniform is quite my style," she says drily.

Killian laughs, shaking his head. "No, not quite." He looks her over again, drinking her in, and holds out his hands to her. Slowly, she places her hands in his, staring as he gently smoothes his thumbs across her fingers.

"I didn't take the mission to increase my rank," he says quietly. "I took it because it would keep you safe, and bring your parents a step closer to defeating the Evil Queen for good. And I took it because- surely you know, love, how little everyone thinks of me. Half the kingdom was in an uproar when it was announced that I was courting you."

"And I told you, I don't care what they think. My father grew up as a shepherd, and my mother was a bandit for years. The kingdom adores both of them. They'll come to love you, too," Emma reminds him, raising an eyebrow.

"The people love _you_ , Emma. And I have to prove- I have to show them-" He takes a small step closer to her. "Even if I'm not worthy of you, even though I never can be good enough for you- I have to show them that I will spend every day of my life _trying_ to be the kind of man that you deserve."

"Is this what humility looks like on Killian Jones?" she asks, struggling to ignore the way her pulse jumped at his words. "I don't think I like it half as much as I expected to."

"I'm baring my soul here, Emma," he says, rolling his eyes. "Could you withhold the smart comments for a moment?"

"As you wish."

"You are- you are the best, bravest, most beautiful woman in all the realms." He hesitates for a long moment. "And if there's- someone else- or if you do not feel the way you did last year, just say the word and I will stand aside. If all I can be is your loyal servant, then that is what I will be, and I will be proud to have you as my Queen and commander."

"Don't be ridiculous," she whispers, throat tight. "You know there's no one else."

"But Emma, my love," he continues, "if you do feel as you did, as I _do_ , then I hope that you'll allow me to ask you the question that has been burning on my tongue since the day I met you."

Killian watches her earnestly, quirking an eyebrow as he waits. She nods, swallowing hard, and he smiles, the biggest, brightest, most dazzling smile she's ever seen. Her heart races, blood thundering in her ears, as he slowly kneels on the ground in front of her.

"Will you marry me?"

Emma's breath catches in her chest, and for a long moment, she could swear that everything freezes. She can feel the light from her magic glowing beneath her skin, watches as the air around them suddenly fills with golden orbs that illuminate the orchard. Killian looks up at her, still smiling fit to burst, and she can barely believe that he's _alive_ , that he's _here_ , much less that he's asking her to marry him, but all of these things are _true_ and happening at once and she thinks she might actually float away.

"Emma?" he says, pulling her out of her reverie, and she feels a smile curl across her face.

"Yes," she says, something between a laugh and a sob unfurling in her throat, "yes, yes, yes, _of course_ ," and she's reaching for him, nearly knocking him flat as she bends to kiss him. He's up on his feet in an instant, never breaking the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the ground. He spins her through the air, and it's silly and cliché and Emma has never been so happy.

"I have one condition, Captain Jones," she says, when the need for oxygen has forced them slightly apart. They're still wrapped around each other, forehead to forehead, and his hands cradle her face gently.

"Name it," he says.

"No more secrets," she says. "And no more leaving without saying goodbye."

"You have my word," he says solemnly, pressing his lips to hers. "And- ah, right." Releasing her face, he reaches into the pocket of his jacket, removing a tiny box and flipping it open. "This is for you." Carefully, he removes the ring, taking her left hand in his and sliding the band onto her finger.

"It's beautiful," she murmurs, staring down at it for a moment, and kisses him again.

"Now, come along, my love," he says, twining their fingers together and leading the way back to the palace. "I owe my fiancée a year's worth of dances."


End file.
